Future
by GetReadyForAwesome
Summary: Sonic and Co. are all grown up now. Come, read and see what they're up to now. Rated M for safety. No lemons, no limes, guaranteed.


Before I get started, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SEGA CHARACTERS, ARCHIE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING RELATING TO SONIC IN ANYWAY. AND FOR SAFETY, I DO NOT OWN THE MATRIX (NO CROSSOVERS)

Now that disclaiming is out of the way, I would like to bring to your attention that I'm not used to the site, and I would be glad for you patience on chapters (Except for this story, it's oneshot), and I would like to thank all of you readers out there for tuning in, I hope you like it, so here we goXD Also, I've also created my own OCs (Don't cringe, you'll love 'em, I promise) It will also be long, so bear with me, and until I can get my bearings straight, no chaptered stories until I can get the hang of things. Also, I will be trying to make this story as original as possible, so please, bear with me. And for a foot note, cussing is a slang term used for cursing. If you don't feel like reading all of it, skip down to the characters you love and read them. Also, I do not own the idiot ball, TV Tropes owns that. And I recommend the site, so you should check it out sometime soon.

 **Future:**

Mobius, 15 years later, people had grown up and split apart. The characters you know and come to love have formed new friendships and new enemies. Rivals and enemies have amended they're hatred for each other cuz, as Nack the Weasel put it, "Ain't I gettin' a bit too old to play cowboys and indians with you Sonic?" Yes, Nack, aka, Fang, put it like that. And he's not the only character that eventually thought that beating the crap out of other people was stupid and changed his ways. Back on topic, as time flows, so do we, so with that being said, time itself has molded our characters into new people, afterall, we cannot stay young forever. So this is what has happened to our young heroes and villains, and keep on your toes, and ready for shockers.

 _Villians:_

 **Wave the Swallow:** She quit the team (And this made Jet and Storm grow up) because Jet and Storm were mean to her (About time she stopped putting up with thier crap too) when Jet had broke the final straw by telling his little sister, three years younger than him, to get outof their blimp and that nobody wanted her. Anne the Hawk, his sweet sister, hugged Wave before stealing her board and heading for the Destructix's house (Lightning was her caretaker after Honey decided that she wanted to run off with some guy who will be described later and Jet decided that he was TOO COOL for his sister). After a harrowing fight with Jet, she left the team, and became a member of Team Hooligan (Now renamed Club Matrix) to be closer to Bean, her lover (Who was faking the insanity the whole time so that way he could impress Wave and for his own safety and protection as well), and husband. They eventually went back home, to their planet, Babylon, and ruled (Yes I am making Bean and Wave aliens. Predator Hawk and the rest of the bird cast, unless said otherwise, are aliens) with their 7 kids, (No hybrids, or twins like in the comics. I'm going to try to make this as original as possible) Sugar the Swallow, Oak the Duck, Granite the Duck, String the Duck, Wrench the Swallow, and Nico the Duck. Famous Line: "You don't make the same mistake twice."

 **Storm the Albatross:** He left the team after Wave left, and realized that there was nothing left for him on Mobius, except Knuckles the Echidna, his other best friend, and went back home to Babylon. He married Andrana the Goose, and had 4 children with her, his second eldest, and next leader of the Babylon Rogues, Storm Jr. Storm has 3 other siblings. In order of ALL their births: Rainstorm (his bro), Firestorm (his sister), Storm himself, and Earthquake (other bro) who have children of their own that helps Storm Jr. find trouble. Storm also teaches his kids to become thieves as well. Famous Line: "Kids, keep your hands in people's pockets, and your ass out of trouble."

 **Jet Jason the Hawk:** After he had scared everyone away, he set out after Sonic. But he didn't do so without running into drama with Tails the Fox. He had burst in on the WORST fight in Sonic and Tails's history. When Jet open the door, Tails punched Jet in the eye, creamed "No more," and ran off, never to be heard from again. Turns out, Tails was mad at Sonic for bringing Nack back in their lives. Tails was later proven wrong about Nack because Nack, Sonic, and Jet grew old together as good guys. Tails was later arrested for drunk driving, escaped prison and ran off to Babylon to serve beside Wave as her accountant and advisor. Jet, through the grace of his sister Anne, set him up with a date with his violent wife, Rose the Hawk, and fathered Scar the Hawk with her. Sometime later, he, Sonic, and Nack had to give up their speed, but their sacrifice was rewarded with even better powers. Jet can now control sand. And later, when Silver went rogue and killed Blaze, Storm, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Big, and Cream, he had to seal away himself and Silver's second-in-command lackey, Rock the Falcon in his cube. Famous Lines: "I love my wife Rose." Rose: "Where did you pick up your friends, Stupidville?" Jet: "I love my wife Rose." *Rose starts strangling some random guy behind Jet because the man ran over her shoe with a buggey (Shopping cart)* Jet: "I love my wife Rose." *Cue creepy smile*

 **Flying Frog the Frog:** The psyco. Yes, him first because he changed the most. When Flying Frog was 24, he helped Predator Hawk defeat Speedy's father, and avenge Tia, Speedy's mother, and helped liberate Rhodedendron, Predator Hawk's mom, but at the cost of being a Mobian. He is now a Babylonian. No he didn't turn into a bird, he just has swords for pupils (The black part of your eye), as in correspondance with his Babylonian Marking, and the ends of his blonde hair he liked to hide is now on fire. Awesome right, I know, on with Flying Frog. Good news is, is that it cured his insanity! But he still kills people. Not is sheer masses like he used too, but he still does. He owns a construction site called Murder Factory and Son's, and he's the boss. If you don't do your job right, he kills you. He married Charlotte the Frog, a wife as equally violent as him, but because Flying made her that way. He killed her family, and kidnapped her at 14. He kept her till she was 18 and married her. No he's not vile, he's a gentleman, so he respects ladies, but slams doors on dudes. He had 5 kids by her; 3 individuals and one set of twins. One's crazy, one's mute, the other isn't, one's def, and one's blind. And this is because of K-A-R-M-A. He made fun of a lot of people in his life, so yeah. (And by the by, if you're insulted, don't be, I know what it's like to be handicapped, I got a hearing aide you know) Did you know his real name is Farris Hawayna? Yeah, Flying Frog is just one of his serial killer aliases. Time had not been kind to him either, he's covered in scars, especially facial scars. And he has several other siblings who will be explained later. He dies in a car accident as well. Famous Line: "Murdering is only fair for those that deserve it. In my case, for example, people who show up late to work one too many times, or don't do their jobs right, get their heads cut off. Then I move to their families and remove them as a problem as well. Everybody wins right? Well everybody wins, except for those men, they're dead! And so are their families!"

 **Predator Hawk:** Turns out his real name is Carlsisle (Car-lie-le) Vanoga. He's an alien. He went back home after a LONG battle with Speedy's dad that got one of his legs cut off with a cleaver and his beak smashed off of his face (Don't worry, he got prosthetics). Speedy also realized that his father (Not Predator Hawk) killed his mother because she would never submit, and Predator stopped talking to his own father because he also realized that she was forced into a marriage, just like Speedy's mom, to breed more Babylonian Apocalypts, or things to not make mad so that way the Fukurokovs and the Vanogas can destroy one another. Speedy eventually handed Predator his crown, and Predator ascended to king of his side of Babylon. Predator eventually met his wife in a gladiator ring and they married and had 2 sets of triplets, and a daughter. He, alongside Speedy, made an experiment out of their DNA, and Tecna's because Predator Hawk was very heartbroken that she wouldn't go out with him, but married his other rival, Silas the Frog, Flying Frog's younger brother. He also finally admits that he's the youngest of 15 sometime later. Famous Line: "Oh Sun Gods, I can see this getting worse before it gets better."

 **Fiona Foxy the Fox:** She is the mother to Jessica the Fox *I borrowed the name from somewhere, I just can't remember where, and so, I don't own the name, I just thought it sounded nice*, and she handed leadership back to Simian because "He was there before any of them, so he deserved it more than her." She cleaned up her act, but still married Scourge, who eventually killed her, by snapping her neck because she had a baby and he didn't want one. Scourge's excuse for killing her, as well as the other one, "I am your anti Sonic. All my wrongdoings is because of you!" (It does have a ring of truth in it, but not enough to excuse murder.) Sonic raised Jessica as his other daughter. Fiona worked as Lightning's maid and helps him keep the competition from blowing his family to smithereens when she was alive. After she died, Anne and Tippy, who lived at Lightning's house before he married Maybelle, became his maid and butler duo.

Famous Scene: Fiona: "Lightning, I'm retiring from the villian thing now. So I think I'll just work as your maid from here on out." Lightning: "But you're pregnant." Fiona: "I know, that's why I said I'll be retiring at your house. I'm moving in." Lightning: "What? Wait, what about Scourge? Does he know you're doing this?" Fiona: "The four of you were right. I should've kept my hands out of the antis when I had gotten older and had married someone else. But sadly Lightning, I wanted Sonic, and the way things are going between us now, I could've walked off with him, but he still wanted Sally, even if she no longer wanted him. As for Scourge, he knows nothing. He's Sonic's anti. I should've just made him a one time thing instead of tying the knot with him, because now he's out to kill me." Lightning: "Wha-? Why?" Fiona: "Because I'm preg-" Anne and Tippey: *Busting down the door* "We're moving in with you until we can find a place of our own."

 **Lightning Byers the Lynx:** Lightning eventually got his revenge. One day, he swapped bodies with the Bride of the Conquering Storm and ruined her life by getting her dethroned from her position as Bride of the Raiju Ninjas and dishonored and thrown out of her house and chased out of her village. Lightning (In her body) had caused Monkey Khan to fall in love with her and break his heart (They were best friends once). Lightning eventually killed her when he got back into his own body, then proceeded to marry Maybelle the Lynx, the girl of his dreams, and had 2 sons with her-Cookie and Lake. Lightning eventually became a prison warden, and now he and Espio work together to bring in the bad guys. Those 2 became extremely close when Sonic suddenly decided to become Flying Frog and marry off Espio to Sonia for getting Sonia to become a young mother. He alongside Predator Hawk re the only 2 Destructix members that make it to old age. Flying Frog died in a car wreck, and Simian will be explained next. Lightning's last name is not Lynx, but Byers, making him the son of a notorious mobster. Famous Line: "Lake, stop making so much racket, people in America can hear you!"

 **Simian:** He died of cancer, sadly, on his daughter's 13th birthday. He's the one who initiated the idea of the Chaotix and Destructix having a truce with one another. He is a spirit, so he haunts his daughter trying to get her to do the right things, which she never listens. His real name is Johrhay Armstrong. His wife died in childbirth, and his famous line is, "Tamara don't you think you should- Nevermind."

He, in his younger days, had phrophetic dreams. Dreams about three brothers who wasn't blood (Nack, Bean, and Bark, who are brother in law's to one another), and more importantly, "Only darkness can lead you to the light." This represented the other members of the Destructix, who are serial killers, who helped him realize his destiny to rule his tribe, and changed him for the better. Another line he would hear in dreams is, "In order to meet the Darkness, you must first be stolen away by foreign forces." Slueth kidnapped him. Slueth is an American, Simian is from Africa. "And in the shining night shall you cure the darkness and bring it to the light." Simian caused the younger members of the Destructix to follow a good path and make amends with the Chaotix. He also had dreams of the strangers he would meet. Since the Destructix thinks of each other as family, even when they were first starting out, Simian had dreams about them long before he met them, but as with all dreams about strangers, he could never make out their faces, as well as him meeting the Chaotix in his dreams, but never knowing their names until he officially met them, as well as all the other people he had saw. This probably explains why continues to say, "Deja vu" a lot.*I'm sorry if this seemed off the wall, but I had thought it up and thought that you guys might like to read it, I'm very good at adding prophetic stuff*

 **Anne the Hawk** : Jet's little sister. She marries Tippey, Flying Frog's youngest brother. She is the second guardian of Babylon Gardens. She has 2 little Hawk boys that are twins. Their names are Jamboree the Hawk and Fillet the Hawk. Famous Line: "I can watch over myself now Lightning. But I still need your guidance as you need mine."

 **Nic Soutaboule the Weasel:** She is the wife of Bark and the mother of his 4 children. Since she wound up snapping the joints in her shoulders and arms (Ouch), she stopped treasure hunting. Her and Predator Hawk have a bit of bad blood with each other, because well, they dated, and they broke up because she cheated on him with Lightning, Simian, Flying, and Bark, and the break up was nasty, so you can only guess, Nikayla and Nectarine have bad blood. Wrong. Those 2 set aside their differences and stand on neutral territory with each other, the other children of Nic and Predator's, grew up to hate each other because their parents hate each other. She was too childish to set aside her differences with Rouge the bat, and still hates her. Nic even went to the grave hating the bat. Famous Lines: "Nikayla, I think you'll find trouble doing *Input some idiodic idea here*" Nikayla: "Ok mom. I'll do it. I'll go see if Jayla, Aria, and Rainy wants to come too." *Runs out of the room to find her sisters* Nic: *Sighs* "That girl causes about as much trouble as I did when I was her age."

 **Ayana the Polar Bear:** Nack's ex-girlfriend and Bark's identical twin sister. She helped Nack realize his true potential and even got him started on his path to becoming a good guy. She also him her special power, which was the ability to see people's auras and have future premonitions which has helped Nack greatly. She loved Nack, she really did, but she decided things weren't working out and went back to Antartica where she got married and had 2 sons of her own. Famous Line: "Nack, I miss you, but things have to be this way. I have to return home, and so do you. We all do eventually. Forgive me, but it's over. Goodbye Nack." *Kisses Nack on the lips one last time and boards her ship to go back home*

 **Bark Soutaboule the Polar Bear:** He did the least amount of changing. He married Nic and had 2 sets of twins with her. One was a set of weasels, the youngest set was of polar bears. His and Bean's friendship became strained when Nico and Nikayla decided to become teen parents with each other. He also wasn't to happy that Nikayla, Nico, and Skylar Fang, Nack the Weasel's only son, decided to form a team and walk down the same path he did when he was younger. He also wasn't too proud to hear that Nikayla had started to participate in tournaments and bring his grandson in to watch too. He also got his day of glory when Karma decided to slap the Destructix in the face. They made fun of him for being mute, so their children payed the price. He met Bean in Australia when a piece of Antartica had broken off, taking him with it. He couldn't leave the floating sheet of ice because of orcas, which are killer whales that would kill and eat him. Sadly, he did fall off the ice sheet, and found himself in the belly of an orca. Only when a shark had attacked the orca had he'd been set free, on Australia, during the hot summer. At least he was alive, with a new fear of orcas and sharks, and also suffering from heat exhaustion. He met Bean 2 days later, and then Nic and Nack. Famous Line: *Towards Nico, Nikayla, and Skylar ALL the time* "!"

 **Bean Bombs the Dynamite:** He is the only Babylonian capable of controlling explosions, and theat's why the Battle Lord kidnapped him. Bean's "insanity," which he used to his advantage, led him to wanting to get in trouble with the Battle Lord. If the Battle Lord became angry enough, then he would kill Bean and then nobody could use him ever again. That's when he found Bark, after "dying," so that way he could steal a board and crash land on Mobius, on the continent Australia. He married Wave and had several children with her. He and Bark had hit a few rough patches because of his actions. First it was pretending to be insane, but he had a good excuse for that (Who wouldn't play the insanity card if you and your friend was uber powerful and everybody knew that and wanted you solely for that purpose only?), even if Bark thought it was a little silly at first, he was an absoloute butthole to Bark and Flying Frog's sisters, and went about Nikayla's pregnancy like an absoloute jerk. Either way he repaired his relationship with Bark and rules alongside Wave on Babylon. He was there to help Predator Hawk kill the Battle Lord and reclaim peace of mind that he will no longer be hunted by the Armada, but with a heavy price as well. During the fight, the Battle Lord cut out both his eyes. So yes, he is blind, but he covers up his new deformity with his bandana so that way his children, and loved ones, would not get scared of the fact he has no eyes. He was a power addict, or somebody addicted to their powers, but Nack helped him clear that up. He also has a slight grudge against his wife because her father wouldn't shut up about his extrordinary gift he had and flagged the attention of the Armada, who came and burned down his village, killing Jet's father, and almost killing his parents (He and Jet are childhood friends, but Bean isn't the younger one like most think, Jet is) in the process. He was taken away, and that's where he had gotten the idea to fake insanity. When he got older, he faked it to get Wave's attention and throw off people from his and Bark's trail. Famous Line: "NICO!"

 **Nack Fang the Weasel:** This weasel did a complete 180. He personally sought out Sonic's help after his and Ayana's breakup to honor her memory by becoming a better man. He apologized to everyone, even if they didn't accept. He, alongside Sonic and Jet, had to give up their speed as a sacrifice. But hey, he, Jet, and Sonic got cool powers for it. Eventually he went on to raise his gun for the right reasons. Later, he met his wife, Daria the Weasel, in Russia, looking for artifacts of the Rus, a historical race of people *Look them up, they are real, like the Vikings* who lived in Russia. He had 1 son, Skylar, a black weasel with bronze eyes, and a white muzzle, who grew up to be an idiot, and follow in his father's footsteps. The sacrifice Nack had to do is too long to explain, but he did take anger management and now hangs around Sonic, and newly reformed Jet, learning to not shoot somebody because they took the last root beer or apple juice. He also takes on multiple jobs as a hair dresser, mechanic, poet, artist, dating site owner, and game show host. He also, with regret, handed down the Special Zone to his son because if the guardian of the Special Zone dies, the Chaos Emeralds die, and the world goes to hell. He explains his wrongdoings on his own stupidity, his betrayal he faced when he was younger by his parents and aunts and uncles, and partially his sister when he was younger, plus, he needed to make sure nobody knew who he really was, because once again, Nack dies, world goes to hell in a handbasket. He also helps in bringing down Silver and his goons. Also, as far as the Marvelous Queen is concerned, Lightning Lynx destroyed it purely to get his revenge on Nack. Nack is Australian. Famous Line: "Sonic I want to become a changed bloke. 'Ere, take me 'at and me gun as a peace offerin', mate. I quit the merc business for good."

 **Dr. Eggman:** Eventually he realized that being evil was getting him nowhere in life and decided to stop chasing after Sonic and turn over a new leaf for real. He made himself a half-cat, half-human hybrid in his lab and named her Amelia. She becomes great friends with the Sonic, Jet, and Nack's children and is an absolute doll. She is very nice and Eggman couldn't have been more proud, though he was careful to not repeat the same mistake his grandfather made when he died and made sure another Shadow the Hedgehog was not created. He goes back to reclusing in his laboratories, but other than the harm of never showing his face to the sun, he still squashes the occasional cockroach as it crawls in front of him and dusts away dustbunnies from under his furniture as the "most evil" of all his actions. Famous Line: Eggman: "Sonic, meet my daughter, I want the best for her, and you are the man to ensure that. Take care of her and bring her back by 9." Sonic: "Sure thing Doc. Come on Amelia, I have some people who'd like to meet you."

 **Drago the Wolf:** Before his sister, Lupe, killed him, and before he roboticized himself in the name of Robotnik (a.k.a Eggman), he fathered 2 children by 2 different mothers as a teen and left them on the streets without a penny. One child, Draco, decided to hunt the Destructix's daughters and Lake as a way to avenge his father. He even tried to get Eggman to roboticize him, like his father, but Eggman wouldn't do it, so Draco shot and nearly killed Eggman himself. Drago is also notorious for pissing off everyone around him and basically ensuring his kids played a role in murdering several characters by not being there for them and by writing a letter on how the Destructix beat and starved him, when in reality, they just got sick of Drago's antics and let him go.

 **The Unnamed Weasels:**

 **Darren Keyes:** He's the red weasel and eldest brother of Sydney and Elijah. He is the one who fathered a child with Bunnie Rabbot while she was married to Antoine D'Coolette. Eventually, his and Bunnie's son, Pine the Rabbit, shot him in the face and killed him. Famous Line: "Pregnant. I don't want no baby. Get rid of it or I'm gone."

 **Sydney Keyes:** The middle brother of the Keyes trio. He was in love with Thistle, Flying Frog's sister, and eventually died of a heartattack at 21 years old. He's the white weasel. Famous Line: "Uh, why am I stuck with these two?"

 **Elijah Keyes** : The youngest Keyes brother. He is the man that Honey the Cat left Anne for. He is a major pervert, but is very upset over the death of both his brothers. Eventually he passes away from a heartattack-stroke combination at 47 years old. In his younger days, he was an absolute idiot. Of the unnamed weasels, he is the purple one. Famous Line: "Hey Sydney, watch this." *Does something incredibly stupid*

 **Speedy:** He is Predator Hawk's best friend and advisor. He marries a woman named Silk the Sparrow and has 4 kids with her. He and Predator Hawk are the Babylonian Apocalyts, which are the harbringer's on destruction. This power was inheritted from their mothers. Famous Lines: Speedy: "Predator, I know that we've had...issues in the past, but now that my father is out of the way, let's find out the truth about our mothers together." Predator: *After staring at Speedy for a few seconds, throws out his hand* "Alright. Agreed, but don't call me Predator Hawk anymore, I go by the name Carlsisle now." Speedy: *Takes hand and smiles* "Of course, Brother." Predator: "Don't call me that. You haven't earned that priveledge yet." Speedy: "Oh."

 **Tippey the Frog:** Flying Frog's little brother, and youngest out of the 5 Hawayna siblings. He marries Anne and has 2 sons with her. He was saddened at Thistle's death when he was 15, and she was 19, but he slowly learned to deal with it. He trains with Predator Hawk and Shadow from time to time, hoping to become stronger, but he's overall a nice frog, but extremely reckless, as his genius plan when he was younger was to stick hair spray in a microwave and turn it on till it exploded and destroyed Elijah Keyes's microwave, and set half the house on fire. He is the Keyes's adoptive brother after the siblings were seperated when he was 6 years old. Famous Line: "I wanted to date Honey and Blaze, and Rouge, but truly, I love Anne."

 **Heroes:**

 **Antoine** : When he married Bunnie, he didn't realize she was cheating on him. She had gotten pregnant with Darren the Weasel's(The red unnamed weasel Nack ran with) baby. When Antoine figured out that Bunnie had cheated on him, he killed her, and is now resting in prison, with Lightning the Lynx taking careful watch over him. He had to be briefly released to stop Silver, the monster he, Bean, Bark, and Rotor created. Famous Line: "Il est de ma faute, il est comme ça. Je lui ai fait dans le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui, permettez-moi de nettoyer mon désordre. Permettez-moi due metre son esprit au repos." Translation: "It's my fault he's like this. I made him into the monster he is today, let me clean up my mess. Let me put his mind to rest."

 **Sally:** She turned into her father. Only caring about heirs and using Scar, Skylar, Nico, Nikayla, and Gavin as pawns as her father had used Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor, Tails, and Antoine as well. She even tried to get Monkey Khan to agree to marrying off his son to her daughter without teaching him English. Luckily, Monkey Khan saw right through her and didn't respond back to the request. Sonic eventually divorced her, but not without losing his beloved children, Treenut the Squirrel and Fast the Hedgehog. Sonic eventually divorces her and marries Jamaica the Hedgehog and grows old with her and his 3 stepchildren, and eventually his 2 children. Famous Line: "I do not care what you think, Sonic the Hedgehog. I am queen, but more importantly, I am your wife, and I will do my own bidding as you do yours."

 **Marine Coral the Raccoon:** She decides to go tribal and joins Simian's gorilla tribe. She has 3 children named Toolbox, Sand, and Burger, who are all gorillas with her husband who is basically 2 Simians stacked on top of each other with a combined muscle mass of 5 of him put together. Famous Lines: "I want to go tribal! Let me join!" Simian: "Uh...O...K." Marine: "Yippeee!" Simian: *To himself* "What have I done?"

 **Amy** : She marries Manic, but not for love, just to make Sonic jealous and leave Sally. It never worked, and in fact, got her cussed out by a lot of characters. She tried a lot of antics to win Sonic's affection, even forcing a kiss on Nack to make Sonic mad. Let's just say Nack was not a happy camper when that happened. And by the time Amy had actually fallen in love with Manic, he had figured her out and left her, and took their kids with him. Later, Scourge killed Manic out of rage, leaving Amy with no home, no money, no friends, and several kids to take care of. Famous Line: "Sonic will love me, even if I have to marry his brother to get him too."

 **Vector Moneywell the Crocodile** : Became more of an, "I told ya so" guy. He had a son named Argyle, but his wife died before she could have anymore. He married a woman 10 years older than he was and eventually left Vanilla alone after an accidental prank went wrong and got him a restraining order from the woman herself. He also became a slight bit violent because when he heard that Espio was going to be a father at 18, after warning him multiple times that this would happen if precautions were not taken, he went nuts. He destroyed his restuarant and stormed out of there, taking Charmy with him. He was eventually reunited with Espio and Charmy when they all had signed up to become official detectives. Famous Line: "I told you that this would happen. Didn't I?"

 **Espio Sneak the Chameleon** : He and Sonia have a set of triplets together at 18 years old. His teammates quit on him, so he quit on them and went on to join the Destructix and made amends with them even more. He eventually moved to Japan with Sonia and became Lightning's neighbor and best friend. Silver the Hedgehog also kills him as he tried to defend Lightning. Famous Lines: "Sonic, I didn't mean to impregnate your sister. I'm sorry." Sonic: *Frantically* "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry doesn't reverse time! Sorry doesn't reverse the fact that instead of using protection like EVERYONE told you to do, you ignored our warning, and now look." Espio: "I can't help it that your sister was a slut." Sonic: *Slaps the living hell out of Espio and rips a condom out of his pocket* "You could not help that no, but this piece of rubber I hold in my hand could've helped you avoid this. And I'm sorry doesn't wave it away either. You will marry her, or else I'll kill you, I'll kill Charmy, I'll kill all you've ever loved, and kill your baby!" Espio: *Too shocked for words* "You would...do...that?" Sonic: "Don't underestimate what I'll do for family." *Espio is slapped another time*

 **Monkey Khan:** He, Lightning, and Conquering Storm were the best of pals before Lightning and Conquering turned to the dark side. He married River the Lynx, Lightning's little sister, and left Sally in the past. He had 2 daughters and 1 son with her. Eventually he made amends with Lightning, but he never figured out that Lightning had done the body switcheroo with Conquering Storm for vengeance. Famous Line: "Lightning, I'm sorry I took away your happiness. I didn't want too, but Conquering worked for Eggman, I couldn't watch as you were turned into a mindless cyborg. I'm sorry. Please make amends with me so that way we may become friends, like we were before."

 **Charmy Red the Bee** : Turns against Espio and Vector because he couldn't bear being around their bickering and bad attitudes anymore. Give him a few years later, and he marries his wife, Miara the Bee, and has 4 daughters with her. He becomes a detective, like Vector and Espio, and Team Chaotix reunites on the workfield. They eventually patch things up, but they aren't as close as they used to be anymore. Famous Line: "Wow, I just can't get away from you guys can I?"

 **Bunnie:** She cheats on her husband Antoine with Darren Keyes, fathers a child with her "other," and as a result, Darren left her during her pregnancy, and Antoine killed her after her child was born. She quit talking to Sally after overhearing about Sally's 180. Famous Lines: Bunnie: *Begging for her life* "No Ant, please don't, it won't ever happen again." Antoine: *Unsheathing his sword* "Too late." Bunnie: "Please Antoine, think of the baby." *Starts crying histerically as Antoine brings his sword to her forehead, and plunges it deep into her flesh." "Sans pitié." *Spits on Bunnie's corpse* Translation: No mercy

 **Rotor Motor the Walrus:** Other than becoming a major ass and accidently hitting Tails with the door of his car, he basically faded into the background of his friends' lives. He marries his wife, Reeji the Bat and, due to infertility, had no children with her. They did, however, adopt a young jaguar named Wealth from the Mysterious Cat Country. Famous Line: "Oops, sorry Tails, didn't mean to hit ya with the door of my car."

 **Big:** He moved back to the Mysterious Cat Country, taking Cream with him because Vanilla could not keep a rebellious, teenage Cream under control. He made Cream come fishing with him and made her work to bring her attitude back around and kept it in check. It took him a long while, but he did it, he got her back in control. Cream decided to stay with him, and evetually moved out onto her own and gets married. Big married another Toxikinetic like him, after suffering the tragedy of losing Froggy, and the two cats settled down and had 6 kids together. Famous Line: "Cream will fall in line with me. Don't worry Vanilla, she'll be back."

 **Cream Ice the Rabbit:** As she grew into her teenage years, she grew as wild as a fresh daisy in a field. Vanilla could not contain the girl, so when she heard that Big was moving back to the Mysterious Cat Country, she didn't hesitate to take this opportunity to bring her daughter back from the path she was going down. It took Big many years, but eventually, Cream's wild spirit calmed down and she moved in with Big. She also marries some rabbit and has a child with him. Only 2 years later does her life end, and in the most gruesome of ways. She was visiting Big, her husband had taken their daughter out for ice cream, when Silver busts down the walls of her house and pick a fight with her. The fight ended when Silver crushed her and Big. With their death, the apocalypse was kickstarted as their death was also the cause of the bad future. Famous Lines: Cream: "I'm wild! I'm free! And you'll never contain me Big." Big: *Nodding head to self* "We'll see."

 **Shadow:** He marries N.I.C.O.L.E. and the two have no children together. Shadow was there to help with the Silver Crisis going on and had to bury some of his closest friends. He and Predator Hawk were very close friends, despite Predator being a villian, and Shadow being a hero (Really, the guy (Shadow) liked to play both cards, but stuck with the good guy side solely to be with N.I.C.O.L.E.). He was also close to Tippy the Frog and Silver the hedgehog until the passage of time washed away their friendship. They don't hate each other, they just lost touch with each other as they got older.

 **Silver** : He marries Blaze and has a set of twin girls with her-Strawberries the cat and Blueberries the cat. Silver doesn't really turn evil in the future, he just looses his mind after time traveling back and forth for such a long time and goes after a lot of people. He does succeed in killing a few, even killing his own wife, but in the end it was Antoine, Bean,and Bark who do him in, afterall, they had created a monster out of him on accident (And nobody is roboticized in this story, other than Drago). Silver also had to be executed. He was too dangerous to put in jail because they would be facing a possibility of a repeat of events if he got out. So they put him up to a firing squad of people who were teammates of the deceased, and that was the end of Silver Future the Hedgehog. Famous Lines: "I've been trying all this time to make a better future for us all. Bah, it's no use. How about I destroy the future instead? Yeah, that's what I'll do so none of you can enjoy it. Sonic: "We won't be able to enjoy it, we'll be dead." Nack: "I didn't realize we were immortal Sonic." Sonic: "Neither did I." Silver: "Eergh! Shut up both of you!" Cue fightscene.

 **Blaze:** Her true personality is revealed at last because of Silver. She's a worriesome, fun-loving, caring catgirl who is also Silver's wife. Bean, Bark, Silver, and Marine showed her that her powers were not evil, but more of a blessing. Afterall, you could have a power as destructictive as Bean's, or you could accidently incenerate somebody with a light beam like Marine did one time. Blaze had shared her first kiss with Shadow, and her love with Silver. Blaze eventually hands her guardianship down to her telekinetic (Psycokinesis, PK, TK, does it really matter?) daughter, Blueberries. Her other daughter, Strawberries, stands in line to inherit the throne, but is also a timetraveler like her father. An even split in comparison to her childhood where the crown was swiped from her brother, Argon's, hands and thrown on top of her duties as well as Guardianship of the Sol Emeralds. Sadly, she was one of Silver's first victims when he lost his mind and went on a killing spree. Famous Lines: "As the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, I relinquish myself of guardianship and pass down my burden upon you, Blueberries Future, take these emeralds and be blessed with their power. Accept yourself as sacrifice! Accept my guidance, and that of the Sol Emeralds!"

 **Rouge:** Was born February 14th, Valentine's day. This is a significant day for her because not only was she born on this day, her mother died on this day, she got married on this day, and her twins were born this day, and this was also the day she died. Rouge has teal eyes, and when she gets older, she puts her junk away. She tried desperately to patch things up with Nic, but Nic basically did the Aussie F^^^ You sign and slammed the door in Rouge's face. Rouge gave up the ghost and stopped trying to end their rivalry with each other, and after that little episode, she was afraid to see Fiona's reaction (She was pregnant at the time, so imagine being in that sun (I did a little research on Australia's climate) and ready to pop. Discomfort City here comes Rouge.) Silver, in order to make Knuckles suffer, has Fredrick the Frog cut Rouge's throat. Famous Line: "I love my children very much! And you better doubt that I'll hand my kids over to a bitch like you Silver!"

 **Knuckles:** Marries Rouge the bat and has twins with her-Jarret the bat and Daylight the bat. He hands guardianship to Daylight and Jarret becomes jealous of her and join's Silver's side. Jarret kills Rouge, his mother, and Silver's goons did the rest. Knuckles was able to fight off a few, but not all of them. Silver smashes the chaos emeralds in front of Knuckles before snapping Knuckles's neck and stabbing his corpse with the Chaos Emerald shards in order to make sure the man was dead. Famous Line: "You may kill me, but that won't stop me. Somebody, someday down the road, will finish you and make you pay."

 **Tails Prower:** Never marries, but he, alongside Flying Frog, becomes honorary Babylonian Warriors. They stand in line to become kings if they took a notion too for their sacrifices towards the rebuilding, redemption, and freedom of Babylon. But the only differences between Flying Frog and Tails is that Flying Frog gave up his Mobian form to stop Predator's Babylon Apocalypt form from destroying Mobius, Tails gave up his Mobian form just because. And to describe his new form, he is still a fox, he hasn't changed species, and neither has Flying, but the end of his tails are on fire, and so is his bangs, and where he walks smolders, and he smells like sulfur because Babylon is a desert made out of Sulfur dust, and because they're made up of fire, the deepest water there is knee deep, but the water is frought with danger. The palm tree forests are basically trees made up water, with dangerous creatures all over the place, even creatures that hide in sand. The most beautiful thing to see on the planet that won't kill you is the flowers, and half of those are poisonous. Yep, Tails gave up being a Mobian and moved to a place like this. Warning: This planet contains many creatures, and temperatures up tp 3,000 degrees Farenheit. This planet is not for the weak.

Tails and Sonic are not friends in the future. Tails was the one who started the whole trainwreck in the first place by telling Sally that he was more deserving of her hand than Sonic, and then forcing a kiss on the girl, in front of Sonic. He also called Sonic fat, stupid, villain lover, got a little bit racist and called him blue, told him his "thingy" was small, and that Sonic and Nack were in a secret relationship with each other. Sonic, instead of walking away from things, made them worse by saying that Tails was a Two-tailed Freak, and that he should kill himself, forcing a kiss on Wave to make Tails mad, farting on him, destroying Tail's workshop, punching Tails, and then lewdly whipping out his "thing," and Tails's, and measured them both and gloated about his "size." The only reason those two stopped fighting was because of Jet. Jet had walked in on a fight on accident, and that was the last anyone had heard of Tails. Tails then went off on his own, climbed into a spaceship, and went to that beautiful planet I just described above. Famous Line: "Fuck you Mobius!"

 **Sonic Speedway the Hedgehog:** A Hedgehog now with the ability to control time due to his sacrifices that would take forever to explain. Sonic was also a power addict until Nack stepped in and cured him, alongside Bean, of that problem. Sonic marries Sally and has two kids, Fast and Treenuts, with her, but then divorces Sally for her antics. He remarries himself to a woman named Jamaica the Hedgehog. The new Team Hero consists of himself, Nack, and Jet. His daughter, and Jet's son formed a team of their own, and Skylar too over position of Team Hooligan. And as far as Nack went, Sonic was all too happy to find out, afterall he was 18 and was SICK of having some weirdo pop out of the bushes to shout, "I am SO-AND-SO the Whatever, I work for a recluse, prepare to be hurt!" Then commencing to battle like he does EVERY SINGLE DAY. 365 days a year, 7 days a week. So when Nack had decided to join the good side, AGAIN, the two had a talk, and overtime, Sonic had made Nack one his best friends. Of course Sonic had to teach Nack not to shoot everyone and everything, and to control that nasty temper of his, by putting him in anger management classes, and by letting him go and apologize to everybody. Some forgave him (Like Amy, Bunnie, Big, Cream, Marine) and some didn't (Like Lightning the Lynx and Vector). Many did because, once again, it's several years later and everybody has grown up and matured more. Famous Line: "It feels so good that all the villains have retired, and" *Sees Silver terrorizing a town* "Oh crap! Is that Silver?"

 **Children:**

 **Destructix:**

Nectarine: Predator Hawk's youngest child and only daughter, who is mute. 17. She is a red hawk with turquoise eyes. She absolutely adores Cinnomin, and follows the frog around. She is Cinnomin's best friend, and is great friends with the other members of the Destructix. As for her and Nikayla, the 2 are on neutral ground with each other. They don't really talk to each other a lot, only when they have too, but it's more of a "You don't bother me, and I won't bother you" sort of thing.

Lake: Lightning's youngest son. 15. He is the same color of his father, but with dark yellow eyes and a spotted muzzle. He is very loud. Every time he takes a step it sounds like the world is falling apart outside, and forget about him winning the World's Best Ninja award. In order to be a good ninja, you have to be SILENT! He has also had a relationship with everyone, except Valiance, on his team, but marries Cinnomin when he gets older. As for the girls on the team, they don't mind sharing him actually. He has Geokinesis (The power to control anything relating to rocks and the ground) while his brother Cookie, has his father's ability, Electrokinesis.

Cinnomin: Flying Frog's youngest, sane, blind daughter. 13. Likes Lake alongside the rest of her teammates. She is a light green frog with blue and cinnomin flecked eyes. She wears a white polo top, a miniskirt, and a black garter on her thigh that conceals a gun. She wears grey dress shoes. She and Nectarine are like 2 peas in a pod, or for better terminology, they are like sisters to one another. With that being said, Nectarine was trained to be a vicious fighter, and to show no mercy on anybody she fights, so touch Cinnomin, and the red hawk will hack you to pieces. She has a subtle laugh that sounds very warm and welcoming, not psycotic or like she's faking it. Her father made sure that she was nothing like him, determined even more after his failure with Fredrick.

Tamara: Simian's only child. 20 years old. She is a brown gorilla with brown eyes. She wears a long, orange and black patterened top, with a matching crop top, and headdress. She wears many bracelets and necklaces, and is very calm. She was trained not to fight, but to endure. But make her mad, and you've had it. She feels almost no pain, and can dish it out to you. She is very quiet, and misses her father dearly. Simian's younger sister became her foster mother after her father died, and maintains a goodrelationship with the other members of the originial Destructix. She is also very tall for a woman of her age, but Valiance is taller than her. She's 5'7", he's 6'5".

Valiance: The experiment that Speedy and Predator hawk made out of their DNA combined with Tecna the Canary's. Watches over Nectarine and the rest of the Destructix. He is a green canary with yellow rings at the ends of his hair and tail, he has neon blue eyes, and has a face resembling Tecna mostly. His personality can only be described as calm, but when the girls and Lake are doing something they shouldn't, what does he do? Panic. He's supposed to be watching over Nectarine and keeping the others out of trouble, but instead of making the situation better, he panics, calls Predator Hawk, and then starts freaking out some more. He constantly refers to Predator and Speedy as Mother and Father because let's face it, he is a product of their genes, Tecna's genes, and laboratory experimentation. He marries Nectarine in the future. Famous Lines: Valiance: "I wish to marry your daught, father." Predator: "Wait! What?" Valiance: "I wish to have Nectarine's hand in marriage." Predator: "What? Why? How?" Valiance: "We've swore ourselves to each other, afterall, I'm the second person she's slept with." Predator: "You what!? I told you to watch her not court her! And who would be the first?" Valiance: "Lake." Predator: *To self* "I'm going to skin myself 2 lynxes today." Valiance: "I sure hope not. That would make a mess. And what would you wear Lake with?" Predator: *Almost ready to explode* "I'll wear them as a hat!" Valiance: "What a terrible choice in head fashion. Maybe you should make a belt. Or-" Predator: *Loudly* "QUIET!"

Jessica: Fiona's only daughter. 18. She is red like her, but carries many of Scourge's features, which is why Sonic was able to raise her as his own so easily. She wears a yellow sundress, red high heels, and a red bow in her hair. She is very sweet and kind, and doesn't believe in team leadership, and as such, the Destructix has no leaders, instead, the team is more of a democracy between 4 girls and 2 boys, with Valiance not understanding any of it.

Club Matrix (Now Team Hooligany)

Nico: Age 15, Bean's youngest son. He somehow has inheritted Bark's strength (And no, Wave did not cheat on her husband either). He is green with cobalt blue eyes. With his reasoning to things, he might as well have the word Stupid tattooed onto his forehead. One of his greatest ideas was that he would start a fire in the forest and roast marshmallows with Nikayla. No harm done there right? Wrong, he gathers the wood, throws gasoline on it, then lights a match, throws that on it, and there's enough gasoline there for a small explosion, so what does he do? He gets

Nikayla to make sure that doesn't happen. Does she do her job correctly? No. She only spread out the fire even more, and Skylar, who third wheels around them all the time, throws the gasoline canisters on the fire, and Nikayla tries to control the fire with her Explosokinesis, and lights the whole damn forest on fire. Nico's brilliant idea, don't tell anybody about the fire, and that it'll dissappear on it's own, afterall, the leaves on the ground are dry, so there's no way that will catch on fore right? And nobody will notice 40 ft. flames heading towards their houses now will they? This is only a portion of their stupidity. And a minor one too.

Nikayla the Polar Bear: Age 17 Bark's 4th daughter, twin sister to Jayla the Polar Bear. She is the mother of Mural the Polar Bear, her and Nico's child. She can control explosions, like Bean. (Nic did not cheat on her husband either) She is yellow with green eyes. She is also the poster child for stupidity and might as well wave around a sign that says, "Impulsive!" for half the crap she's done. Bean and Bark are afraid of what will become of Mural when he gets older. That the polar bear boy might become the King of Stupidity for all they know.

Skylar: Fang's idiot 12 year old son and leader of the Hooliganys. He inheritted his father's future vision and is also the guardian of the Special Zone, often giving his father near heart attacks because in order for there to be a Special Zone, there has to be somebody to guard it. And Nikayla and Nico are not innocent of being idiots either. He is a black weasel with bronze eyes like his father. An example of Skylar's stupidity is that he, Nico, and Nikayla set off firecrackers in Nack's mansion, burning it to the ground. Luckily for Nack, he foresaw this event and moved everything precious to his other mansion.

Mural the Polar Bear: Nico and Nikayla's newborn son. He's just a cute baby polar bear who loves to play. He is yellow with bronze eyes. Famous Line: "Ball! Ball!"

Chaotix (Now Team Chao)

Butter the Rabbit: Cream's daughter. 14. Leader. She is not as sweet as most would think. She's anything but nice. She's a mean, vicious, blue rabbit with red eyes. She wears a bikini top, a miniskirt, knee high boots, and a leather jacket, with her hair done up in a ponytail.

Gavin the Chameleon- Espio's son. 23. He's everything but calm and collected. He has a bad habit of saying Chyi-aah after every other sentence. He is a light light blue chameleon with green eyes. He has an identical triplet brother and sister. Famous line: "Here's Chaos, Meanness, Greed, and Whining to punch you in the face. Chyi-aah."

Belinda the Bee: Charmy's daughter. 16. She is the greediest thing ever. She will do anything for a quick buck, even if that meant selling herself off for money. She only enjoys the high life and ensures that Charmy and Miara get gray hairs before their due to get them. She is one of these people that when you fight her, you better watch your back. She plays dirty and doesn't like to loose. If she looses to you, watch out, and sleep with one eye open.

Argyle the Crocodile: Vector's only son. 15. He whines and worries a lot, and couldn't fend off a baby if he tried, but you will have to watch out for his mouth. He can lie like nobody's business, and to put the icing on the cake, he only lies so that way his father will be more angry than depressed. Butter, Belinda, and Gavin treat him like their personal slave. They even made him wear girl clothes to a battle once, ultimately humiliating him in front of Team Adventure during their next encounter for losing the last. (He lost a battle, so as punishment, he had to wear girl clothes to the next). Like stated before, he can't fight, Vector won't teach him, and his "friends" won't, because let's face it, are they gonna give up a cheap laugh? Argyle is green with a red mohawk and yellow eyes.

Team Adventure

Treenuts the Squirrel:15. Sonic's oldest child and only daughter. Her best friends are Skylar Fang and Scar Jason. Skylar and Scar are reknowned for crushing on the adventurous squirrel, but in the end, Treenuts marries Scar. She is a brown squirrel with green eyes.

Scar the Hawk: 13 He is a dark green hawk with pink eyes. He's not cocky, or violent, but rather, level headed. He is also a thief, so watch your valuables around him. He is half Babylonian because Jet is a Babylonian, Rose is not. He marries Treenuts in the future.

Team Guardian

Jamboree the Hawk: Age 11. He is green with blue eyes, who is basically the mirror copy of Jet the Hawk. He has an identical twin brother named Fillet, and basically, he's the good twin, Fillet is the bad twin. He is very cynical and likes to show attitude, but be an old lady, a cute baby, or a regular guy on the street, you can be sure that he'll protect you while watching over Babylon Garden.

Daylight the Bat: Jarret's twin sister. 19. She has purple eyes like her father and is white. She is a kind, but smartelek, girl with a zeal for history. She is kind and respectful to everybody else but the elderly, often making rude remarks such as, "Hey grandpa, come to the park with me, but then again, you might keel over in the next 10 seconds." Or, "Oh no! It's the granny! However will I dodge this attack?" In a smartelek tone.

Blueberries the Cat: 14 years old. She is a telekinetic purple cat with yellow eyes. She is the poster child for naievity and running into trouble with the idiot ball in her grasp.

Babylon Rogues

Storm Jr.- The newest leader of the Babylon Rogues. 13 years old. He is a white albatross with dull blue eyes. He is the team mechanic who loves to work on extreme gear, though he never participates in tournaments though.

Sugar the Swallow- A purple and green swallow with ocean blue eyes. She is not the team mechanic, but is very bright. She is still in shock that Scar didn't join the team, afterall, a member of Wave, Jet, and Storm's family has been present on the Babylon Rogues for centuries.

Energy the Albatross- Storm Jr.'s cousin. She is a red albatross with bright blue eyes. His mother is Firestorm the Albatross, Storm's older sister, making them both first cousins. She is a really good fighter, but not very contributing to the team. In fact, she's just there, and she only balls her fists up when a good fight calls for her attention. If the fight isn't worth her time, Sugar and Storm Jr. are on their own.

 **Others:**

Strawberries: A 14 year old white cat with gold eyes who can control fire. She loves to time travel and will become queen when she gets older. She and her sister both are bubbly, giggly, cat people. She is very naive and loves to pester Daylight and Jamboree, who wish she'd just dissappear. She was very sad when her father killed her mother, and was very mad for sometime that her father was executed. She almost went over the line and joined the darkside, but Blueberries talked her out of it.

Argon the Puma-Blaze's biological big brother. He is her general and her advisor. He stood by his sister, even when i became apparent that Silver was slowly slipping into insanity. He was also the one who found her body, and also protected the members of Team Guardian because they were in immediate danger.

Fredrick the Frog- Flying Frog's eldest son, goes turncoat, joins Silver, and is defeated by his mother, Charlotte. Age, 25. He is a green frog with sky blue eyes and half yellow, half black hair. A combination of his mother's and father's hair color. He contains many of his father's facial features and attitudes, even becoming a serial killer like his father. Nevertheless, Charlotte, his mother, subdued him, and had him thrown in jail. In fact, the whole reason he goes turncoat is because #1 He's insane #2 He was bored.

Miara the Bee- Charmy's wife. She is a no-nonsense woman and beat the living Hell out of Nack when she figured out that he betrayed her husband out of spite when they were younger. She had 4 daughters by Charmy.

Rock the Falcon-Silver the Hedgehog's second-in-command. He helped kill a lot of characters and the only reason he's stopped is because Jet seals himself, along with this troublemaker, away in the Cube of Babylon. He is a reddish orange falcon with aqua eyes.

Draco- Drago's twisted son out to kill the Destructix's daughters and Lake. His mother embelished (Stretched the truth out(lied)) the truth about his father hoping that Draco would become more for himself, instead, he lets his mother down and becomes his father.

Fast the Hedgehog- Sonic's second child and only son. He is evil and joins Silver in his fight against making a better future. He is a bluish-purple hedgehog with his mother's smarts.

Rose Jason- Jet's wife. She is a pink hawk with pink eyes. She is very violent and shows her love in a very violent way. She basically beats the crap out of Jet, cusses out his friends, and tells him how much she wishes that she had married Bean the Dynamite, but still married him. She is not an alien She loves her son and cares deeply for Lightning, her caretacker, and Bean. She hates Bark though. She is as old as Jet is *So when he was 14, she was 14* Here's a bonus example of how she acts.

Jet: Rose baby, will you marry me?

Rose: *Looks at Jet like he is her worst enemy and grabs a full pitcher of lemonade* I HATE YOU! *Slugs Jet with the pitcher and breaks it across his face*

Jet: *With Flickies and Chao floating around his head, and looking very cartoonish* She said yes!

Jarret the Bat: Daylight's twin brother with purple eyes. He is an evil bat who joined Silver's troop because, sharing the same reasoning with Fillet, wanted to become a guardian, and became scorned when his parents chose his twin and not him. He is 19 years old.

Amelia Eggman: Known as the Woman Who Changed Eggman Forever. He is a half cat half human hybrid created when Eggman was bored. He created her by taking his blood, and a dying cat's blood and making her in a tube. She does not seem to age from 15 years old and is apparently immortal. Even though she is stuck in a teenager's body, her mind had to age. In other words, at "15", she was "6." At "72", she was "24." She has blonde hair like Maria and red eyes like her father.

Fillet the Hawk: Jamboree's identical twin brother. Age 11. He joins Silver's troop. Eventually, Jamboree subdues him and sends his own brother to Lightning's maximum security prison. He was mad at Anne for making Jamboree the guardian and not him.

River Byers the Lynx: Lightning's hydrokinetic (Somebody who can control water) little sister and Monkey Khan's wife. She has 3 kids with Khan and eventually, and lives a good long life with Khan as well.


End file.
